The present invention relates to an electronic assembly for a motor vehicle, and in particular an electronic assembly for illuminating a target area marking a detection area of a sensor.
For a contact-less actuation of a door or hatch on a motor vehicle, a user typically executes certain gestures in defined areas of the motor vehicle, in order to initiate an actuation of the door or hatch. Thus, in order to open a hatch of a motor vehicle, the user typically places a foot in the area below the rear bumper, and optionally, executes a lateral movement there as well.
In order to indicate, for the user, the detection area of a sensor that detects the presence of the foot of the user, it is known to mark this area on the ground by means of a lamp, for which, in accordance with the prior art, white light is used.
In particular with an irregular ground surface, e.g. when the motor vehicle is parked on grass, a target area marked with a white light is extremely difficult for a user to detect.
For this reason, the object of the present invention is to provide an electronic assembly which enables a target area to be indicated such that a user can readily recognize it.